Billy Begins
by SpongeGuy
Summary: Part of the Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU. Billy Decker tries to be the hero he has to be.


December 24th. 2177.

Steam flew off of the engine as a sleek limousine parked, its shiny hood now submerged in snow.

A click, and the door opened, revealing a grown woman and man, both in grey winter jackets, goggles on to face the harsh snow.

The future always seemed to struggle from excess snow, for some reason. Promises had been made to fix that, but they were not being kept.

The harsh winter continued as the two people walked towards the B.O.T.T building's door, passing a pamphlet passing green android with suckers on its hands and a moving ramp sidewalk for those who don't want to use those useless leg things.

The shiny doors opened, revealing a place that seemed to never change, despite a very recent administrative coup: Mr. Block had resigned (and was still MIA) and Ms. Barrier (a hated figure by those who knew her) was very much in charge.

"Attention, all employees: A blizzard will reportedly be striking in 1.5 hours. Alert your close ones and prepare for weather control!", a voice rang out.

The man sighed. "Weather control? Oh man!"

"You only hate it because we need to schlepp out the weather transformers.", The woman retorted, pressing the elevator button.

"Whatever. I'm much more interested in checking in on Billy. I can't believe we inspired him to join the academy!", The man replied, jubilant. Pride was evident from his behavior.

The woman smiled warmly back. "As am I."

She then sighed as the new elevator shrunk into a bullet and moved through a tube, a speck amongst hundreds of tiny elevators.

"Let's just hope his academy days are better than ours…"

The woman was thankful for one thing: Ms. Barrier wouldn't instruct the boy. At least that wouldn't damage him.

"That depends: Will he let his legacy hurt him?", The man said.

The two nodded sadly as the elevator enlargened and arrived

There are a million stories in B.O.T.T.

This one is about Agent Savannah, Agent Brick, and Academy hopeful (and star student, though not in behavior) Billy Decker.

So let's get on with it!

"Aim!"

20 blasters are aimed at a wall, the target lying "safely" behind it.

"Fingers on the trigger, at the ready!"

19 fingers nervously shake.

1 finger knows just what it's doing.

A smirk from the only one with confidence, and then 20 shadows on the floor as the camera pans up to show…

A transparent wall.

"You have 5 seconds to look at the target, breath…"

The instructor, with a veiny, throbby face, and a sneer, fixes his coat and barely addresses his students.

"…And succeed."

19 pairs of eyes dart around and shake as they panic at the time that's running out.

1 pair is shut tight.

The wall turns solid again.

The guns are at the ready.

19 students continue to worry.

1 yawns.

"And…"

The instructor looks up from his textbook about The Robert Muller Report.

"…Fire!"

20 gunshots, 19 miss…

1, right at the heart.

Billy Decker can do it with his eyes closed.

The only reason he didn't do it with his back turned was because his instructor would have chewed him out.

Not that he would have listened.

He'd have been too busy hitting on the girls at lunch.

"Excellent, as ever, 75-24-30! The rest of you…"

The instructor scoffed, disgusted. "Are beneath my level to even be insulted. All of you better improve! There will be perfection in my classroom!"

19 students got out of their battle armor and walked off, depressed.

Billy Decker whistled merrily as he began to leave the room, only to encounter…

"And I thought it might actually be better…", she commented.

"She is in charge. She probably asked them to be assholes.", he replied.

"Agent Savannah? Agent Brick?"

Billy was normally extremely confident, but there was something about seeing the two agents who had recommended him and had given him a chance to be more that made him more modest.

More humble.

Saluting passionately, he couldn't help but grin. "I didn't realize you were checking up on us. What do you think?"

The new agents uniforms were definitely different. Once, the agents were tasked with formal wear (or in Cavendish and Dakota's case, time appropriate wear).

But part of the countless recent changes Barrier had offered were to update the uniforms to give a sense of unity to the agents, and a sense of security to the public.

"We nearly lost everything when Fisk almost killed Professor Time.", she reminded the board when she arrived. "Times are changing… So we must to."

Still, Savannah and Brick found the pure white outfits that shined and shimmered a bit much.

"You won't believe how hard it is to polish these things!", Billy joked, his ginger hair almost as bouncy as his freckles.

"I can believe.", Brick said as he saw a dirty one pass by in the hall.

Stepping in to the radiated room, Brick and Savannah surprisingly didn't feel comfortable enough to take off their jackets.

The sound of footsteps alerted the attention of the instructor, who looked up from his book with glazed eyes.

"Agent Brick…", he greeted, as the top agents stood next to him, towering, yet not in charge.

Savannah stared at the instructor, but silence was all she needed to know that change was still not in currency.

Chairs rose from beneath them, holes opening up in the ground to allow them to sit on rigid, wooden chairs.

From above, more holes, now in the ceiling, dropping refreshments.

Billy's look of idolization was not shared.

Brick and Savannah found all this a bit…

Odd.

Different.

And not in a good way.

But now was time for something else.

The instructor sighed and put his book away, a bookmark materializing on the right page the moment he put it down.

"I assume you're here to see how 75-24-30 is progressing?"

Savannah scoffed and Brick gulped. She'd been uneased the moment they entered, and she clearly didn't like this new look.

"He has a name, Mr. Spacer."

She suddenly leaned forwards, eyes full of electricity.

"As do I…"

But Mr. Spacer ignored that last statement.

"Very well. Trainee Decker, why don't you tell them how you're doing?"

His slimy smile was a mirrored contrast to the worried frowns of the two adults and the cocky grin of the boy.

"Why, I'm kicking ass! I've aced every exam they've given me, I'm a natural with a blaster, and I've studied 10 cycles!"

Brick and Savannas were now gaping. This was extraordinary!

Speechless, they let Mr. Spacer do the rest.

"With some more guidance, he'll graduate by February.", he said, clearly pleased with how things were developing.

"Billy! You the man!", Brick congratulated, high fiving the kid, but Savannah was less enthused.

"That's the fastest it's ever been! Even Barrier was…"

"I know, I know it's the fastest ever.", Spacer replied, getting serious.

He leaned close, taking the woman in front of him seriously for the first time. "But trust me: I don't exaggerate about these things. He is not miles, he's leagues ahead of the rest here."

He looks uneasy, almost concerned over what he's seeing. "I…"

His eyes blink rapidly, his fingers drum. "I… I haven't seen such raw talent in years."

Mr. Spacer had been teaching almost since Barrier, and since being promoted to main instructor last month, he had been delighted with his star pupil.

But such strength was worrying, even for those with dubious intentions.

Savannah calculated this, fearful thoughts passing her mind as Brick continued to catch up with Billy, asking him if his girl tips helped.

Billy's skills were evident. She had seen the demonstration.

But graduating after only 3 months?

And with the new people in charge…

She and Dakota were very much concerned about the direction the Bureau was taking. She had personal interest, true…

But something felt odd about this whole place. About Barrier, about the new armor, the new policies…

Block had been a failure, true…

But perhaps they had jumped from the frying pan and into the fire.

Savannah remembered her education, Brick's education, Dakota and Cavendish's educations…

Billy was being treated significantly better…

But something didn't feel right.

And Billy's ego was unfortunately quite inflated, as she observed while she and Brick walked down with him to his dorm room to collect his things.

Even B.O.T.T allowed winter breaks, and Billy was excited to go back home to his family.

"I can't wait to see their faces!", he shouted out as he ran inside, riding his skateboard for no reason to reach for his already made suitcase.

He hadn't even noticed the poor saps he had pushed out of the way in the halls, or the guy carrying a really heavy suitcase that had asked him for help.

He definitely didn't notice his gross and overfilled sink.

Brick chuckled at Billy's excitement, but Savannah nudged him, making a "Do as I say" look.

Brick nodded, unsure of where this was going, but willing to follow her lead.

A marked contrast from the past. He allowed himself a moment of self pride before refocusing.

Billy, meanwhile, was busy collecting his action figures of Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood, Perry the Platypus and Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher, and eating a half eaten sandwich from the morning.

"Isn't this great, guys? I'm finally doing something with my life, making friends, getting all the gals, not getting shit from adults!"

He grinned at them as they stood in the opening to the messy yellow-orange room, B.O.T.T propaganda posters everywhere, and a blaster sitting on a pedestal above his bed.

"I'm finally living up to the family name!"

He hesitated, then hugged them.

"And all because of you!"

"Billy… We don't think you're ready for graduation.", Savannah said, and Brick, not 100% sure, but having noticed the signs, nodded too.

Billy's face was now filled with confusion, even shock. "…What?"

A few minutes later…

"Too arrogant?!", he shouted, kicking a janitor's broom to the ground.

"Hey! I need that, kid!", the janitor called out, and Billy (after ignoring the janitor) sighed as he leaned back on the desk, joined only by fellow 17 year old recruit and precocious nerd girl Penelope Parker.

She looked at him with wide eyes from her glasses, encouraging as ever. "How's kicks, Billy? I heard you really nailed it at target practice!"

Billy scoffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah, but apparently I'm not good enough!"

Penelope sighed and asked an unnecessary question. "Your mentors not happy?"

"They don't think I'm ready. To full of myself, something about "dangerous enviorment" or some junk like that."

Billy's anger was soon replaced with disappointment. For years he felt like a wanderer, lost and confused, meaningless.

When he was sent here, he felt like there was a reason for him to live! Finally, he was making a man of himself!

What was he doing wrong? Why was he again not good enough?

Was it fate? Was he destined to never live up to his great ancestor?

Billy sighed again and began to walk off. "I'm clearly good enough! You've seen me in training, I'm more talented than all of them put together!"

Penelope blushed softly. "You ARE pretty cool…"

She then put a comforting hand on his shoulder, which cooled him down for some reason. "But I don't think they'd say it with no reason. I'm sure they've got your best interest at heart."

Despite only knowing them for a month, Billy agreed. Maybe he just needed some time to think.

"Besides…", Penelope added, a little shyly now. "It's only been a month and you're already going. I'll miss you."

Billy smiled at her, putting an arm around her. "I'll miss you too, Pen! You're my best friend here!"

Penelope didn't mind being friendzoned, she knew it would take him time to realize. He was fast in everything but what was under his nose.

Besides, as if being just friends was a terrible punishment! She was there for him, couple or not!

Billy took another breath, as a tiny dust killing microbes walked over his feet.

Maybe some fresh air would clear his journey up.

"I think I need a walk. Find where I'm standing, you know?"

"Sure thing!"

Penelope saw him walk away, and called out "Will you be singing up to the minecraft server later? I gotta rant to you about the new Weirdo Squad movie!"

"Dude, if I'm not, I'm dead!", he called back and laughed.

Finally, he opened the doors and left, the snow greeting him coldly.

Sighing, Penelope took out her tool kit to prepare for Time Vehicle repair lessons.

Looking at her compass/phone/toaster, she smiled sadly at the picture of her ancestor.

"Oh, great-great-great-great-great grandmother. I wish that Billy wouldn't worry so much. As you said, you can solve any problem if you stay calm."

The picture of Veronica didn't respond. But it didn't need to.

Unlike Billy, Penelope wasn't afraid of her legacy. She embraced the lessons of old and mixed in the experience of the new.

Sitting in the bus stop, Billy Decker felt cold.

But not because of the snow.

After all, all bus stops had now personal heaters, little suns that could be turned on and off.

It wasn't malfunctioning: he was just feeling bad.

"First mom and dad, then Brick and Savannah…"

Billy sighed as he looked up at the tallest building in sight, the one and only Decker Foundation building, its namesake's statue looking down at him with much judgment.

"It seems like I just let everybody down. Even you, great-great-great-great-great grandfather."

Billy green winter wardrobe was weathering the storm mostly well, but he was still feeling sniffly as the daily announcements came through.

Great. More reasons to feel lesser.

"It's 16:45 and we are proud to announce that major developments have occurred in the field of science! Our head researcher Esteban Lopez has managed to finally destroy Pizzazium Infanionaite, the most dangerous of elements! Fernando, as you know, is the great-great-great-great-great grandson of Amanda Lopez, former president of the United States, founder of Lopez Enteprises and savior of the universe! He's clearly living up to the name!"

The voice almost taunted him as it said "Are you?"

Billy sighed and buried his head in his hands, feeling like shit.

How could he ever make a difference? How could he ever be more than the great-great-great-great-great grandson of Elliot Decker?

Snow continued to fall, and Billy looked around him.

He didn't understand why they didn't think he was good enough.

Cocky? Perhaps.

A little full of himself? Maybe.

But he was killing it! Did he not deserve some praise?

How was he not ready?

What was missing?

"Sir?"

Billy just didn't understand. He put a thumb to his chin and thought.

It wasn't ground work, he had already passed some simulations.

"Sir? Hello? Sir?"

It definitely wasn't weapons or physical fitness, he rocked that!

"Sir? Yoo hoo!"

The outfit? No, bossing that as well. Seriously, he was perfect, what could be possibly…

"SIR! HEY! I'M TALKING HERE!"

Billy jumped up and hit his head, immediately being offered a first aid kit from a robotic arm hidden in the bus stop.

Rejecting it, he looked over at the little kid, no more than 8, who sat next to him.

Billy wasn't used to this. He wondered if the kid would talk like the ones in the movies, "W"'s instead of "R"'s and everything.

"…Sup!"

Never mind.

Billy shrugged and put his arms behind his head, trying to create an illusion of confidence. "I'm pretty wizard. How's you, little man? Shouldn't be out here all alone."

"Oh, I'm only here on a job, which blows."

"Hear, hear.", Billy said, and the two fist bumped.

The coconut haired kid and Billy continued to sit, not saying much.

"What's your job?", he asked.

"I'll tell, but first I gotta know if you'd actually help me."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Whaddaya mean?"

The kid rolled his eyes and pointed at people passing by. "This whole utopia thing is nice until you actually need someone to act like a member of it. Bunch of jackasses have completely ignored me so far."

Billy felt like there was a chance here! He'd prove his heroism and get graduated this evening!

AND THEN HE'D GET CHRISTMAS PRESENTS! IT WAS A WIN IN EVERY WAY!

Putting on his cockiest grin, he stood up and bowed.

"At your service, my liege! I am the next biggest hero of the universe, Billy Decker!"

He took out a pretend gun and slipped on his emergency pair of sunglasses.

"Super spy…", he whispered, cooly.

"…Noice. Here, check this out, Mr. Decker."

The kid handed his business card, and Billy read over it, only to be very surprised.

He was expecting something cool, and dangerous, and exciting, like a volcano inside an atom bomb, or shaolin monk sharks, or cyborg librarian pirates.

Not…

"…A soup kitchen?"

The kid nodded, now feeling a little less confident. "As I said, Utopia's not all it's cracked up to be. Some of us are still trying to get there."

Billy hadn't even realized that people still needed to be fed in the future. All around him he saw and heard of amazing successes.

How come this wasn't solved?

At first, Billy felt bad for the kid and whoever else needed the kitchen's help.

He couldn't even begin to imagine having no food at all, and he couldn't even begin to imagine having to hope that someone makes it for you.

And on Christmas Eve?

It just felt wrong.

It felt almost evil.

Who let this happen?

But…

Well…

"Gee, I want to help, but…"

Billy felt a little weird. Wasn't this beneath him? He was supposed to stop world wars and shit, not feed the poor!

He was supposed to be up to his armpits with beautiful women and explosions, not the hungry and needy!

Besides, he definitely didn't want to spend his evening making food and washing dishes for a bunch of strangers!

I mean, what kind of action movie would that be?

Billy didn't want to be a jerk…

"Hard pass.", he said, and he gave the card back to a very annoyed kid.

"Jesus, what a prick!", the kid went, but Billy didn't notice as he began leaving.

At first, Billy felt a bit bad. That kid looked like he needed to eat, and he was sure the others did too.

But no one told him this was in the job description!

He was supposed to do cool stuff, not hard stuff!

Maybe if he'd just think about something else, it would help.

Billy's heart began to guilt trip him, asking him how could a hero turn down those in need, but Billy was not ready for this, so he took his phone and stared at the black screen for a few seconds, hoping that just the task of looking at the device would help.

Of course, reality struck as Billy collided into a door.

"OW!", he cried out, and as he looked up he saw…

"Great-great-great-great-great grandpa…"

Brilliant. Just what he needed. A guilt trip 159 years in the making.

Billy tried to avert his eyes but he found himself powerless.

He tried to ignore his concionse, but it was knocking hard at his gates, calling and calling.

The image of sad, hungry people, with no family, no support, no friends…

No life…

Billy knew what it was like to feel sad, and he had a loving family, great mentors and friends all around!

Even when he was being scolded he was surrounded with support!

These guys didn't even have enough to eat.

Billy looked up at an impossible to surmount legacy.

How could he ever be a hero, when Elliot Decker existed?

…How could he ever be a hero if he acted like a total dickhead?

Billy truly wanted to do the right thing…

Maybe the right thing wasn't always what he wanted to do…

But what he needed to do…

Standing up and clenching his fists, Billy looked inside himself.

What was the right thing to do?

He so wanted to do something else…

To sit in bed and feel sorry for himself…

But, as he made his mind up, he realized…

"It's the right thing to do…"

And a sense of… Duty took over him. A sense of goodwill.

Later that evening, people were fed. People were happy.

People had a Christmas Eve they wouldn't have had if it wasn't for him.

And while no adoring crowds were around, Billy felt a warmth in his heart.

Perhaps being a hero was more than being loved and feeling worthy.

Perhaps, being a hero was about all of us.

And for the first time in his education, Billy Decker felt as if he could really make a difference.

So he smiled.


End file.
